Every Witch Way:Bring It On All or Nothing
by jemma-miego
Summary: So I love all the Bring It On movies my favorite is the third Bring It On: All or Nothing, write now my favorite show is Every Witch Way & I thought it's would be cool do an bring it on/every witch way story. However I'm going used the pilot in last Bring It On: Fight to the finish & let Maddie be Emma new step sister, & I will be changing a few things btw
1. Chapter 1

So I love all the Bring It On movies my favorite is the third Bring It On: All or Nothing, write now my favorite show is Every Witch Way & I thought it's would be cool do an bring it on/every witch way story. However I'm going used the pilot in last Bring It On: Fight to the finish & let Maddie be Emma new step sister, & I will be changing a few things btw

Brittany Allen- Maddie Van Pelt

Camille-Emma Alonso

Jesse-Diego Reuda (not related to Gigi in this story)

Winnie Harper- Katie Rice

Amber- Gigi Reuda (not related to Diego in this story)

Kirresha-Denisea Wilson (need another character)

Leti- Andi Cruz

Tyson-Sebastian

Sierra- Sophie

Brad Warner- Daniel Miller

Pamela Allen- Ursula Van Pelt

Teacher- Desaomda

Plot

Maddie thought she had everything

She was popular, everyone knew her, she was head cheerleader & dating the quarterback Daniel Miller what more could she ask for

Scene cut to Maddie mother hugging her as Maddie bust into tears as it show her hugging her friends and boyfriend

A family. But is an family worth giving up everything?

Now Maddie at a new school, no friends, miles away from her perfect fabulous life but surviving shouldn't be that's hard she an witch right

Scene show Maddie accidentally backing up into Emma

"Oh no you didn't"Emma span at her

Wrong especially when the head cheerleader don't like you and is also a witch

Scene cut to Emma stepping closer to Maddie

"And now you go to my school so I guess that's make you"Emma look at Andi and Densiea as they pretend think about it, "Nothing"Emma said as they walk away

But a long way will she find love?

Scene cut to Diego leaning as he kiss Maddie softly as Maddie pull away

"Diego I had-"Maddie started off, "I gotta go"Maddie hurried off as Diego look at her walking away, "Who playing with who"Diego said

It's squad vs squad

Who will bring it all & who will bring nothing

"Let's go kick some ass"Andi bark as Denisea fist pump her as Emma look at Maddie, "Go get dress white girl"Emma finish said as Maddie scream as they hug each other tight

Go on this journey with Maddie as she find out who her real friends are, love and a new Step sister who head cheerleader and hate her, will Maddie bring it all or nothing

"Oh it's so on"Maddie wink

Hey guys I write story on wattpad but I see more people read stories on here, I'm still going post on wattpad but if I remember I will also post on here


	2. Riches to Rags

Maddie smile as she scribble and was in la la la land, she was just crowned head cheerleader, totally in first place for homecoming queen & was going in the six months of her relationship with-

" "Teacher bark, "late again" As the whole class snicker as Maddie lean up a bit as Daniel kiss her quickly before taking his seat next to Maddie as Katie turn toward him, "Can I borrow an pencil"Katie ask as Maddie look at Katie, "We been in class for 25minutes now she need an pencil"Maddie ask Gigi who just laugh

Scene cut to Maddie, Katie, Gigi and Sophie walking down steps

"Gloss check"Maddie order, "Cheese"They all said as they take an selfie as Maddie look at the picture, "Omggigi I had wrinkles in my eyes I can pass for 40"Maddie said as Gigi laugh, "I would had wrinkles too if I maintain an B minus and work own new cheers"Gigi said as Katie gasp but Maddie just look at Gigi, "Gigi it's isn't good it's got be perfect"Maddie said, "It's perfect you already win everything and no one can take it's from you"Gigi said, "Not even me remember"Katie said sadly as Maddie look at Katie, "Oh no you aren't going make me apologize again for voting thing again"Maddie ask as Katie smile at her, "of course not"Katie said, "beside it's wont be first time Katie lost to you, or second, or third or last"Gigi laugh, "We get it"Katie scream as Gigi scream back at her, "then get over it Katie"Maddie put her hand up as they both silent up, "however it's old news and as your bff"Katie said grabbing hold of Maddie arms, "Oh if we speaking in I.M your more like a bfh bitch from hell"Gigi said, "MYOB"Katie span, "KMA"Gigi said back, "WTF guys"Maddie said looking at both of them

Scene cut to Maddie walking into her house as she saw her mother boyfriend car

"Great"Maddie muttered as she run inside, "Mommy Mommy"Maddie called as Pelt came, "What's going on"She ask Maddie who just hug her, "guess what the squad is entering the Rihanna completion and if we win a music video which will appear on television"Maddie said screaming as Mr. Alonso place an box down, "So I take you told her y'all moving in with me and Emma" said as Maddie mother hold her ears as Maddie scream very loudly as glass and plates started to fall

"What the" said

Scene cut to Daniel rubbing Maddie shoulders, "but if you leave who going help me remember my locker number"Sophie ask as Maddie look at her, "It's your birthday"Maddie told her, "My birthday is April"Sophie said as Maddie smile at her before hugging her tight, "shh just pick some flowers"Maddie told her as Sophie smile, "Ok"Sophie said happily, "Were really going miss you Maddie IMYA"Gigi said as an random person on squad, "Ah I miss you already too" as Maddie smile, "Aww you guys I'm going RMM"Maddie said fanning her eyes, "damn"Sophie said as Random girl look at, "Sop you aren't speaking in I.M your just spelling" as Sophie smile, "Ohh well the t"Sophie said as everyone busted out laughing, "But guys I'm only going be 45 minutes away we can still be friends"Maddie said as Gigi frown, "Yeah but we can't enter completion without an captain"Gigi said as Katie smirk leaning up, "Actually we had an captain me"Katie said as Gigi roll her eyes, "Get over yourself Katie"Gigi said as Katie look at Maddie, "No she right cheerleaders law said if the captain got steps down the person with most vote is captain"Maddie explain as Katie stick her tongue out at Gigi, "Thank you and I promise I will use everything you taught me"Katie said as Daniel look lost, "What's babe you aren't going cheer no more"Daniel ask as Maddie look at him like he was crazy, "I put my whole heart and soul into this squad cheering with another squad would make me a " Maddie was cut off, "An cheer whore" Everyone look at Katie, "Yeah"Maddie said as she busted out in tears, "My cheer days are over"Maddie said, "You have swear to us that's you won't cheer again"Katie said as Gigi roll her eyes, "You don't had to do that"Gigi said glaring at Katie as Katie look at Maddie as Maddie look at both of them, "I swear"Maddie said

Scene cut hip hop music and break dancing as Maddie drove up in her sport car singing along to radio as everyone look at Maddie like she was an lost puppy

"Omgigi"Maddie said she shut her car door and press the lock buttons a bunch of times

Scene cut to Emma, Denisea and Andi walking as Diego run up to them

"Yo Emma you got listen to this track I lay down"Diego said as Andi hit his arm as Diego hug her, "Alright this going set us off"Denisea said, "Y'all should check these moves I been working on"Diego said as he pop his chest a bit as Emma laugh, "Diego"Emma said, "Wassup"Diego ask her, "It's cute you trying choreography and all but I got this boo you just stick to finding us beats alright"Emma told him, "Ok cool but one day you going be begging for what I got" Diego told her as Denisea look at him, "Shit I'm begging now hook an sistah up"Denisea said, "Denisea you are too high to beg"Emma told her, "I know he just too fine I'm willing let him pass"Denisea said as Andi look at them gasping, "Oh don't tease me mommy"Diego as he start speaking in magic, "Ohh I don't know what you saying but ameigo calt you to baby"Denisea said as Andi roll her eyes, "Oh he said he like girl with long hair"Andi span, "Now see why isn't is cute when you say it"Denisea said as Andi start swaying her finger, "look he's the one who said it alright"Andi said as Denisea pull out her bag of chips, "don't hate cause he on me"Denisea said as Diego laugh before walking up to Sebastian

"Wassup man"Sebastian said as they fist pump as Sebastian look up at Maddie, "hey look like we about get some snow on campus"Sebastian said as Diego turn looking at Maddie

I know long right? next chapter Maddie will meets the sharks.


	3. She can't hang

Diego stare at Maddie as her phone rang she dig in her purse as she bump into Emma knocking her purse down

"Oh no you didn't"Emma span as Denisea grab Emma purse as Emma smile taking it as she pat it, "look what you did"Emma said folding her arms, "Well it's not like it's real"Maddie said, "forreal"Andi ,"Say what"Denisea added as Emma roll her eyes, "And how would you know"Emma ask, "Because this one is real"Maddie beam holding up her designer bag, "Ohh this is nice"Andi said as Denisea rub the bag, "My dad brought me this purse"Emma said as Denisea and Andi pull away from purse, "Your dad right yeah"Andi & Denisea said really fast, "Well your dad much shop at a flea market cause that's knock off suck"Maddie said as Andi and Denisea look at each, "Oh I know you just didn't talk about my dad"Emma said as Diego hug her, "Em your going be late"Diego said as Denisea held Emma arms, "Oh come on Em we going be late for class"Denisea push Emma along, "Yeah she right we better go I ain't trying get ISS"Andi said as they walk away. Emma stop on staircase, "Count your blessings white girl cause you just got lucky"Emma walk up the stairs, "I'm cut ya"Denisea point at Maddie as they all walk into school

Maddie gulped, "I feel scare maybe a lil dizzy but totes don't feel lucky"Maddie said as Sebastian look at her Maddie look at him before rolling her eyes hurrying up stairs

Maddie walk into cafeteria she had made it through three classes only 45 minutes left, Maddie went up to food area she look at the blacken pees, fried chicken and squishy spicy mash oreo surprise, "Uh do you had any non fatten food"Maddie ask as lunch lady look at her as she dig into squishy food as she dump it on Maddie plate as some got on Maddie face, "Yummy"Maddie smile picking up her tray as she walk off

Maddie stop as she noticed Emma, Denisea and Andi push a table together

"Hey yo"Emma said as herself, Andi and Denisea got on table

"We got some new shit for y'all"Emma look at Maddie, "Here we go now"Emma said as they jump into an stepping routine Maddie watch there every moves

"Sha boo ya sha sha sha boo ya. Roll call. Sha boo ya sha sha boo ya. Roll call" They all three chanted as Andi went in front

"My name is Andi"Andi said as Emma and Denisea was like yeaah, "I like to party"Andi added as she twirl around flipping her hair, "And when I shake it, the boys say ay mani"Andi turn around as Maddie roll her eyes as they start the sha boo ya chant again as Emma went in front

"My name Emma. Give you three wishes" Emma hold up three finger, "You see me shake it, cause I'm delicious"Emma look at Maddie as they started the sha boo ya chant again as Denisea went in front

"My name Denisea"Denisea pop her gum, "Yeaah"Andi and Emma said in her ear, "Get out my face"Denisea said as Andi got in face, "Cause when I shake it, it's like an earthquake"Denisea smile as everyone clap, "Don't forget prep rally after school"Emma said as they jump off table as Emma fold her arms looking at Maddie

"You enjoy show"Emma ask leaning close to her face, "Ha I pick not cheering any day if this the best you got"Maddie said, "Good because you ain't got what it take to be an shark"Emma said, "You know I was captain at my old school"Maddie said as Emma look impress, "And now you go to my school so I guess that's make you"Emma look at Andi and Denisea as they pretend think about it, "Nothing"Emma added as Denisea laugh as Andi wave as they walk away

Maddie walk out the bathroom as she bump into Diego locker as she held her head as she fell to ground groaning

"Damn my bad"Diego went to help her up, "Don't touch me"Maddie said as Diego sat on the floor, "So your just going lay here"Diego ask as Maddie sat up, "I don't know how my day can get any worse"Maddie said, "Tough first day I been I've been there"Diego laugh thinking of his first day here, "Are you new too"Maddie ask, "Nah I transfer my sophomore year man was that hard"Maddie look at Diego, "When did it easier"Maddie ask, "Last Thursday"Maddie frown pouting, "great"Diego laugh, "I was joking"Maddie smile a bit as the bell rang and people started coming in hallway, Diego stood up before holding his hand out Maddie take his hand as Diego help her up

"Diego"Diego said as Maddie pull her hand away, "Maddie"Maddie said as she smile at him before turning away to leave, "Wasn't you heading this way"Diego ask as Maddie laugh looking both ways, "Yeah"Maddie said walking pass Diego who just laugh watching her before closing his locker

Scene cut to Emma going in front as everyone at the prep rally quite up

"I said"Emma started off as everyone join her, "it's dangerous in here there much be some shark nears, I said oh we oh we ohh danger danger oh we oh we ohh"They cheer, "here we go now" music got faster as they did their whole routine, "Go shark go shark"The crowd cheer as Maddie noticed Diego , she grab her belongings as she started to leave

"Man I didn't think you was going fall me around all day someone crushing hard"Diego said as Maddie roll her eyes, "I didn't know you was an cheerleader"Maddie said, "Not something I go around telling"Maddie look, "It's cool I'm an cheerleader too well was"Maddie said, "I know"Diego told her like it's was obvious, "I bite how"Maddie ask, "Cheerleader are always pretty"Diego said as Maddie give him a look, "Alright I noticed your tone out not hard miss with you following me all day"Diego added as Maddie gasp, "You coming to try out"Diego ask as Emma was watching them speak, "Don't even waste your time Diego she can't hang"Emma said walking up to them, "Em you don't even know her"Diego said, "Oh I know her miss fancy finger nails slimming lips gloss barbie she don't got what it's take to be a shark"Emma said as Maddie turn toward Emma, "Look my old squad would make y'all look like newbies and you know what your girls are coming in too earlier they need pop on three and then"Maddie does some of shark routine as Emma glare at her, "I can hang"Maddie said, "then prove it"Emma said, "Yeah show us what you got"Diego smile at her, "Or what she don't got"Emma correct him, "And if I make the team"Maddie ask as Emma lean in her face, "not likely"Maddie got in her face as well, "Not interested"Maddie wave goodbye to Diego as she walk away, Diego turn toward Emma glaring at her

Scene cut to Maddie going into the gym

"So all you guys think y'all got what it take to be an shark that's cute but unless you can do this"Emma look at Andi who does an high kick going into an split, "don't waste our time"Emma said, "And if you can't do this"Emma look at Denisea who put her half eaten donut in her mouth as she clap her hands together, "Get em Denisea"Andi said as Denisea jump in air touching her shoes, "then why are you still here"Emma ask as move people left, "And don't even think your going be able get by without been able do this"Emma said, "Let's go Diego"Denisea said as Diego and another guys do a few flips, "bye bye"Andi said as some more left, "Or this"Emma said an guy did some flips, "That's right that's right"Denisea said, "See now you know what's it take be shark now this is more liked it now paid attention cause I'm only going say this once" Emma said as Maddie do everything they just did before landing in front of Emma as everyone cheer, "Now you can start"Maddie flip her hair before sitting now

"Alright follow me 1 and 2 and 3 and 4"Emma said as she led a cheer as everyone does it as well, "five six seven eight"Emma finish as she repeated it as Andi and Denisea started getting rid of cheerleaders who was awful

"Let's try it"Emma turn toward the girls as she count them down, "Can't keep up"Emma said as Maddie started doing it, "last time"Emma said as her and glare at each other as they kept doing it

"1 2"Maddie clap her hand stepping forward, "3"Maddie un clap her hand, "4"Maddie said in Emma face, "That's the best you got"Maddie ask as she look Emma up and down before walking away

Maddie look up at Diego who smile at her Maddie smile back as she gather her gym bag as she started for door

"Damn man shawty got skills"Andi said, "Yeah you got put her on squad"Denisea said, "She was not that good"Emma said, "Why you tripping"Andi ask, "You know she was the business"Denisea added, "You know what you guys need chill"Emma said before calling Barbie out, "It's Maddie"Maddie said as Emma put her hands on her hips, "who ever"Emma said as Maddie started walk again, "You get called yourself an cheerleader again"Emma said as Maddie look at her, "IDGAS no thanks"Maddie said as she push the door open, "You know a lot of girls will kill for this spot"Emma said, "Good then you don't need me"Maddie said as Andi and Denisea look at each other, "See ya"Maddie walk out the gym as if I was an rich girl started play

Maddie walk in the library as Andi look up

"Girl we need her"Andi said, "We got feel that's spot Emma"Denisea said, "I said no and so does she"Emma said, "Reality check she only one with the experience Panthers are good as any of us"Andi said, "Guys she rude and she think she all that"Emma said as Andi roll her eyes, "Name one cheerleader who don't"Andi said, "Do it's for the squad"Denisea touch her hand as Emma look back at Maddie who give her the finger as Emma turn back around, "What the hell she already acting like an shark"Emma said as Andi and Denisea does their handshake


	4. Not an chapter

Wow! That bs. I mean honestly been call an let keep it hot an idea stealer is bull cause I'm not lets see there an Bad Girls Club Disney , Bad Girls Club Nickelodeon, Real World Victorious style, do you know how many people take movies, songs, tv and make them into their own? A lot a writer can express their self however they wanted! I even explain I used my favorite tv show (Moesha, Blossom, Boy Meets World get inspired, and much more) I usually post on wattpad but I see more people read on here. Can I write in peace!


End file.
